onepiecefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Мировая Знать
, также известная как — потомки Двадцати Королей, которые основали Мировое Правительство. Описание Тэнрюбито дозволено жить на Святой Земле Мариджои. Из-за их связей с Мировым Правительством они постоянно злоупотребляют своим положением и высокомерны по отношению к другим людям, считая их отбросами. Иногда их можно увидеть прогуливающимися по Архипелагу Сабаоди, но при этом Тэнрюбито носят на голове смоляные пузыри, чтобы не дышать одним воздухом с простолюдинами. При посещении других мест вне архипелага им приходиться одевать другой головной убор, так как смоляные пузыри лопаются вне атмосферы Архипелага Сабаоди. Всякий раз когда Тэнрюбито появляются все люди тотчас должны кланяться, чтобы не злить их, за исключением охранников, слуг и рабов, сопровождающих Тэнрюбито. Силы и Способности На данный момент они не продемонстрировали каких-либо способностей, видимо, они обычные люди. Конечно, за исключением того, что они имеют огромное влияние на правительство и достаточно богаты, чтобы делать всё, что им хочется. Например, они могут приказать построить мост, соединяющий все острова, без какой-либо особой причины на это, или сделать любого случайного прохожего своим рабом. Также они неподвластны Правосудию и могут убить кого угодно, оказавшегося на пути. Очевидно, что у каждого есть какое-либо огнестрельное оружие, однако они неважно умеют им пользоваться. Обычно они полагаются на страх людей перед ними, но их основное оружие — способность призвать адмирала в случае нападения на них. Культура Высших Классов .]] У Тэнрюбито много разных прав и привилегий, которых нет у большинства других людей. В частности они могут покупать людей, в том числе и захваченных пиратов, ставших рабами, но Мировое Правительство «не обращает на это внимания». Они использую клеймо, чтобы помечать рабов на спинах. Они «дисциплинируют» рабов транквилизаторами, в дополнение к врывающимся ошейникам. Они плохо обращаются со своими рабами, загоняя их до изнеможения и наказывая за слабость. Каждый Тэнрюбито использует оружие, в основном, чтобы стрелять в тех, кто им не нравится. При столкновении с сопротивлением, которое не может быть разрешено оружием, они вызывают Адмирала, дабы тот разобрался с обидчиком. Провалы в решении вопроса считаются недопустимыми. Хотя они часто покупают людей на аукционах, они могут сделать рабом любого. Также у них может быть сколько угодно жен (и, видимо, мужей), они могут выбрать себе в супруги любого встречного или всех распустить. Ещё они чрезвычайно богаты. Карлос легко тратит 500 000 000 на покупку Кейми, сумму, которую не каждый монарх может себе позволить, только чтобы посмотреть, как она будет сбегать от пираний в аквариуме. Более того, они могут покупать крайне редкие и дорогие Дьявольские фрукты и скармливать их рабам только ради веселья, как в случае с сёстрами Горгон. Мировая Знать заявляет, что в их жилах течёт «кровь создателей этого мира», что является единственным оправданием всех их поступков. Одно это позволяет им полностью пренебрегать любым проявлением закона и общественной морали. Они считаются с Правосудием, в лучшем случае, лишь на словах, и выше всяких наказаний. Юстасс Кид приводит как пример того, как порочен и абсурден этот мир. История 800 years ago, twenty kings came together to "build" what is the current workings of the world. Their descendants later went on to become the World Nobles. 700 years ago, they ordered the creation of a bridge to connect the islands together which became the country called Tequila Wolf for reasons yet revealed. At some point, 13 years prior the current storyline, Fishman Fisher Tiger the Adventurer climbed the Red Line with his bare hands and caused havoc in Mariejois, the home of the World Nobles, in the name of all Fishmen and despite his dislike for humans, Fisher Tiger freed slaves of all races as he destroyed the city and told them to "run and never get captured again". Boa Hancock, Boa Marigold and Boa Sandersonia were some of the slaves freed by Tiger's rampage. The former Fishmen slaves were taken in by Tiger and formed the Sunny Pirates.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 53 Chapter 521 and Episode , Boa Hancock recalls her slave days to Luffy and tells him about Fisher Tiger and how he freed her and her sisters. 10 years prior to the current storyline a World Noble by the name of Saint Jalmack came to Dawn IslandOne Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 584, Dadan notes the coming arrival of the Tenryuubito to Goa Kingdom., where he gunned down Sabo's ship because it cut in front of his. In the current storyline they first are seen when two of them, Saint Roswald and his daughter Saint Shalulia, appeared on the Sabaody Archipelago. They were seen upon the fall of the escaped slave Dias. After abusing the slave for his futile efforts to escape, they later appeared at the human auction house. The third member of their family, Saint Charloss, appeared. Having bid 500,000,000 on the mermaid Keimi, shutting all other bidders out, Luffy and the Rosy Life Riders appeared. Hatchan attempted to stop Luffy from causing an incident, but was shot by Charloss. For his efforts, Luffy punched Charloss, knocking him out.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 51 Chapter 502 and Episode 396, The bidding of Keimi, Luffy's might against Charloss for shooting and declaring Hatchi as his own slave. After witnessing his son being assaulted, Roswald drew out a gun and attempted to kill Luffy. Roswald called out for an admiral while guards entered the auction house and tried to stop the Straw Hat Pirates. He was knocked out when Usopp fell on top of him. His daughter Shalulia attempted to kill the mermaid they were after, but Rayleigh knocked her out with Haki before she could kill Keimi.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 503 and Episode 394, One by one the world nobles are taken down. After the World Nobles were all knocked out, word was put out they had been taken hostage by the Straw Hat Pirates, with help from the Heart Pirates and Kidd Pirates who had been mistaken to be co-operating with them even though they had just been by-standers. During the aftermath, Saint Shalulia shows her frustration toward the marines for their failure to capture the Straw Hats. She then swore revenge against the very people who defied her and her family. During the war against the Whitebeard Pirates, Admiral Kizaru mentioned that the World Nobles have been demanding Luffy's capture, most likely because he dared to hit one of them. Интересное * Though they are said to have great power over the world, it has not been stated if they have any restrictions under the Gorousei, as all they do is use their power and wealth for their own selfish reasons. * They seem to be based off of the stereotype of Old Money, who believed they were superior to those they see as lower class, and see themselves as betters because of what their ancestors accomplished. This, mixed with a belief that they are somehow godlike, is reflected in how they're referred to as "Saints" (ironic, as they have shown to be extremely cruel; caring little for human life) and live in the "Holy Land." Примечания Голосование Кто из Мировой Знати вам больше нравится? Росвальд Шалулия Карлос Джалмак Сару (собака семьи Росвальд) Никто не нравится Навигация по сайту Мировое Правительство= |-| Рабство= en:World Noble de:Weltaristokraten zh:天龍人 Категория:Мировое Правительство Категория:Мировая Знать Категория:Организации